Talk:Lilith
Delete Proposal There is extrememly little information on this character and one, maybe two interactions over the course of the game. There just isn't enough information on Lilith to warrant an article, the same as many other minor characters that are just there and gone. So I vote delete. Lancer1289 18:32, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :Support deletion. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:38, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :Also support the deletion - who is Lilith anyway? --silverstrike 18:42, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ::She is the colonist that talks to Kaidan/Ashely during the cutscene before Horizon. And she is the one in the pod if you get to the Collector Base fast enough and lose none of your crew. Lancer1289 18:47, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Right, forgot about her (which serve to illustrate how memorable she was), still support the deletion.... --silverstrike 20:47, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::Indeed. Also during my drive home, I thought about what could be added to this article, and I thought of all of 4 sentences for this article. There is just not enough information. Lancer1289 20:53, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::Completely and 100% support deletion. There are stub articles, and then there are jokes that people put stub tags in. I mean, really? What more can be said about Lilith than is already here? She was a colonist, the Collectors got her, and Delan was peeved because they got her and not Alenko/Williams? There is absolutely no reason for this sentence masquerading as an article to exist. SpartHawg948 21:12, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::Just noticed the edit summary that went along with the creation of this article: "Created page; will need a LOT more additions, such as more data and at least one image." Three questions: Is there a "LOT" more to add? What data do we have, other than the tiny blurb in the article and what I mentioned above? And, are there any images of Lilith? I could be mistaken, but I don't believe we even really know who Lilith is. I don't remember any of the colonists ever being ID'd as Lilith. SpartHawg948 21:16, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Well it's been one week, and this aritcle is going with a 4-0 vote. Lancer1289 18:36, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Personally I'm glad it was still here so I could find out about it. info is info regardless of how much there is of it. :No it isn't. If an article is just one line, then it isn't worth a full article and better left mentioned in other places. Lancer1289 02:33, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Delete Proposal Part 2 Ok this article again needs to go. There is barely enough information to form an article, and this is stretched out to the limit. The article was deleted already once, and I think that says something. Lancer1289 22:12, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :I was thinking I previously saw this article before it got deleted the first time as well. Thing is that the majority of NPCs in the ME universe have articles, even small ones that could be grouped together. I would actually think a merge proposal would befit the wiki rather than deleting this a second time. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 22:14, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Merged with what exactly? Lancer1289 22:19, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :::With the appropriate missions on Horizon and Collector Base, respectively. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 22:24, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::Except there already is a mention of her in both articles where it is appropriate. Lancer1289 22:25, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::Fair enough, support deletion. Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 22:27, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I'm M.B. and I support the deletion of this article from the Mass Effect Wiki --Go Bruins! 04:32, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Just throwing this out there, if there are multiple miscellaneous characters that, although mentioned by name, do not deserve a full article for themselves, maybe we should create an article called ME1, ME2, or ME3 miscellaneous characters, and each character can have a section to itself, a picture if available, and all of the information about them.--Clockwork 777 05:39, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :Wikipedia typically has a 'List of Characters' article for characters in various properties that don't deserve a full article. I support this idea. Especially as in the case of Lilith there's no 'one place' where her entire fate is described.JakePT 05:51, February 27, 2012 (UTC) ::If we do that, we could have a master "List of characters in Mass Effect Universe" page with links to the important ones (Shepard and the such) and short blurbs about the really minor named characters (Normandy SR-2 named crew and the like). It would be divided into Main Characters/Recurring Characters/Minor characters and would cover the games, novels (except Deception for now perhaps) and the comics. Basically a master disambiguation page of sorts. And yes it could be redundant when compared to the "Characters" page, but this would simply be a list format with See Also: for characters with their own page. Somewhere in this long rambling point I think I had a point... --Go Bruins! 06:25, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :::It could well be a replacement for the current characters page, which I've made clear before, I absolutely hate in its current form.JakePT 06:27, February 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::I agree with this proposal as I have made clear on the Characters Talk page that is inappropriate for its title as it only lists the main characters for each game/book/comic and isn't even complete in that. However if the format on the Characters page is wished to be kept then the Protagonist/Squadmates/Allies/Adversaries formula used there could be transferred to the page for the relevant media ie Mass Effect 2's characters listed in Mass Effect 2's main page.Garhdo 09:09, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::So since consensus seems to be that my idea should move forward, how should we go about it.--Clockwork 777 21:13, February 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Maybe it could be proposed on the Forums first, under the 'projects' page? --Go Bruins! 21:21, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I support the deletion in favour of the new plan. Derpherpherp 09:13, February 29, 2012 (UTC) The deletion proposal passes 4-0. Deleting now. -- Commdor (Talk) 18:05, March 4, 2012 (UTC)